


L'Ananas de la discorde

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Humour, ananas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'époque de Jane Austen (début 19eme siècle) les ananas se vendaient une fortune …Ils étaient un tel symbole d'opulence que certaines personnes venaient à les louer pour des réceptions. Que pouvait-il advenir si les invités, malencontreusement, mangeaient l'ananas de location…C'est ce que les Collins vont apprendre alors qu'ils ont invité Lady Catherine de Bourgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ananas de la discorde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pine-Apple of Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624078) by [a_t_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain). 



> **Disclaimers** : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Jane Austen. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup à ma profe de version pour la relecture.

« Un ananas ! » s'exclama Lady Catherine de Bourgh. « Nous avons vraiment hâte ! Anne a un goût hors norme pour l'ananas, n'est-il pas, Anne ? »

« Oui, mère ! » répondit Anne. Il était généralement admis que la conversation d'Anne se composait presque exclusivement de « Oui, mère ! »

Certains couples mariés ont pour coutume de se parler sans mot dire, la sympathie mutuelle des conjoints étant telle qu'un simple regard parviendra à faire comprendre à l'autre une multitude de choses. D'ordinaire Monsieur et Madame Collins n'étaient pas un de ces couples. C'était là preuve manifeste de la singularité de la situation que le bref regard anxieux échangé entre l'époux et sa femme suffit à faire comprendre que cette inquiétude était partagée.

Après qu'il ait servi de centre de table, l'ananas que l'on avait loué pour la réception devait être rendu au marchand de fruits dès le lendemain. C'était ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer. En effet, les ananas coûtaient une guinée la pièce et les Collins ne pouvaient certainement pas se permettre d'en manger un. Mais il semblait que Lady Catherine avait une autre idée en tête, et l'on ne déçoit pas Lady Catherine.

Charlotte ne parvint jamais à se souvenir comment elle avait réussi à garder son calme pendant toute la durée de cette affreuse réception. Intérieurement, elle maudissait son mari. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour l'ananas. C'était son idée à lui tout seul : une pièce de résistance qui impressionnerait Lady Catherine… et maintenant cela n'était plus qu'une folle idée prétentieuse et pitoyable.

Quand le moment fut venu, Mr Collins prit son couteau à découper ainsi que sa fourchette de service. Il était des plus évidents, ou du moins aux yeux de Charlotte, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire avec l'ananas et qu'il tentait pitoyablement de ne rien laisser voir.

La couronne de feuilles au sommet devait être découpée, cela semblait évident, mais que fallait-il faire ensuite ? Mr Collins tenta d'abord de découper une tranche de l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier du côté où il avait préalablement ôté les feuilles, procédant de la même façon que lorsque l'on découpe une dinde. Toutefois, la tranche retomba mollement dans une projection de chair dorée et juteuse. Il voulut laisser croire que cela avait été intentionnel.

La tentative suivante, où il coupa le fruit sur toute sa longueur en une forme de V s'avéra plus fructueuse. Il retira l'écorce et servit en premier Lady Catherine avant de servir la fille de sa bienfaitrice et finalement son épouse.

Charlotte ne pouvait se résoudre à manger. Une guinée, tout de même... ! Toutefois Lady Catherine, et même Anne, fait remarquable, semblaient beaucoup apprécier l'ananas.

Après que leurs invitées s'en furent retournées chez elles, elle laissa ce qui restait de l'ananas à l'office où les domestiques pourraient le manger. Il ne fallait pas le gaspiller mais elle ne voulait plus voir ce fruit de malheur.

Plus tard toutefois, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller se coucher, la curiosité s'empara d'elle et elle demanda à sa servante : « Quel goût a donc l'ananas ?

Sarah laissa échapper un soupir appréciateur : — Un goût de soleil d'été et de fleurs, madame ! »

*****  


Mr et Mrs Collins s'attardèrent à la table du petit-déjeuner, devisant de ce qu'il fallait faire après la tragédie de la veille. Ce n'était pas que dans l'absolu ils ne pouvaient pas payer pour un ananas mais cela signifiait se priver de beaucoup d'autres choses : le bébé, qui avait plus d'un an maintenant, grandissait rapidement : ses vêtements devenaient rapidement trop petits. Maria, la sœur de Charlotte, devait venir prochainement et il faudrait la divertir, et puis Lady Catherine trouverait là matière à critique. Qui plus est, l'ananas de remplacement devait être trouvé en dehors du bourg d'Hunsford. En effet, la seule échoppe qui en vendait était celle où ils l'avaient loué. Il leur faudrait gagner du temps.

Charlotte pensait que le plus simple consistait à tout simplement dire au marchand de fruits qu'il était arrivé un accident malencontreux à l'ananas et qu'ils offraient de payer de suite. Mais son mari ne voulut rien entendre. On ne pouvait pas se permettre que les commerçants locaux pensent d'eux qu'ils étaient des gens négligents. En tant qu'homme d'église, il se devait d'être un exemple.

Ainsi, Charlotte écrivit au marchand de fruits et implora son pardon pour ne pas lui avoir retourné l'ananas au jour prévu et l'assura qu'elle lui ferait parvenir par l'un de ses domestiques dès l'ouverture de l'échoppe le lundi suivant.

Femme scrupuleuse et honnête, elle commit toutes les erreurs du menteur inexpérimenté : son jeune fils, Lucas, était malade, peut-être les oreillons ou une autre maladie terriblement contagieuse, c'était donc un impératif d'instaurer une quarantaine. De plus, le domestique qui s'occupait habituellement de cela avait pris congé sur un coup de tête, par un fait exprès le cheval de Mr Collins boitait affreusement. Le temps qui menaçait de se gâter ne permettait pas qu'une domestique se risque de sortir, surtout Sarah, qui dernièrement présentait une toux assez préoccupante...

Le ménage semblait être dans un tel état de panique que le marchand de fruits était en droit de se demander comment Mrs Collins avait trouvé le temps d'écrire et lui faire parvenir une aussi longue lettre d'excuses. Une habituée au mensonge s'en serait probablement tenue à une seule explication ou même aucune. La malheureuse Charlotte passa presque toute la matinée à rédiger la lettre et la fit porter en se disant qu'elle avait dû oublier quelque chose.

Toujours est-il que le marchand semblait avoir accepté ses excuses et lui donna jusqu'au mardi après-midi pour lui retourner l'ananas dont on avait besoin pour une autre réception.

  
****

Fort heureusement sans que Charlotte ne le sache, Lady Catherine écrivait à son neveu, Mr Darcy.

Les conseils de sa femme aidant, Mr Darcy avait finalement appris à trouver sa tante plus amusante que rageante ou plutôt trouver ses crises de rage amusantes. Il lut donc la lettre à haute voix à Elizabeth.

  
_Nous avons dîné à Hunsford et je crains que notre présence ait fort incommodé Mr et Mrs Collins. Pourriez-vous vous assurez que votre femme leur explique qu'il n'était pas attendu d'eux qu'ils nous servent des produits aussi luxueux que des ananas à leurs réceptions._

_Nous ne sommes pas extravagants au point de ne savoir nous en passer. De plus, si de tels fruits ont leur place sur notre table de Rosings où ils sont dans leur milieu, dans un presbytère de campagne ils ont un goût d'ostentation. Des repas simples et bien préparés sont de mise dans le ménage d'un homme d'église. Qui plus est, Mr Collins, comme je lui ait bien souvent rappelé, est prompt à la dyspepsie..._

« Pauvre Tante Catherine, cela doit être une grande déception pour elle de savoir qu'elle n'a plus le monopole de l'ananas à Hunsford » remarqua Darcy.

« Il lui faudra baisser le revenu de Mr Collins ou bien faire augmenter le prix des ananas, ou peut-être même les deux. » répondit Elizabeth. Mais elle resta songeuse car contrairement à son époux, elle avait su lire au-delà des lignes. Elle avait grandi dans un ménage où l'argent était un problème récurrent.

_Ma chère Charlotte_  


_J'ose croire que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé._  
Je t'envoie les premiers produits de notre serre de fruits exotiques à Pemberley.  
J'espère que tu les apprécieras autant que nous…

Charlotte suffoqua et se précipita pour ouvrir le colis qui accompagnait la lettre. Bien calés se tenaient là deux ananas. Cela semblait être là l'intervention de la Providence et ce à un tel point qu'un doute affreux l'étreignit… son mari avait peut-être écrit à Lizzie pour lui demander un ananas. Elle était sa cousine, et elle était très riche et il pouvait vraiment être éhonté parfois. Son angoisse s'estompa quand elle se dit que Mr Collins était parti à cheval pour voir s'il y avait un ananas à se procurer dans un autre village. Il ne serait en effet pas donné cette peine s'il en attendait un de Lizzie. Elle envoya Robert, leur seul valet, pour aller à sa rencontre et le ramener au domicile avant qu'il ne fasse un achat précipité. Charlotte laissa donc l'un des ananas sur la table de façon à ce qu'il le voit dès son arrivée.

Elle entreposa l'autre dans la fraîcheur de l'office, un endroit où elle se sentait curieusement mieux que tout autre lieu du presbytère. C'était là un endroit où son époux ne venait jamais. Lucas jouait sur le sol dallé, Annie et Sarah buvaient le thé dans la petite alcôve où les domestiques prenaient leurs repas.

Charlotte resta un moment à contempler l'ananas. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû le mettre de côté pour leur prochaine réception. Comme elle devrait en parler à son époux à son retour.

Elle préféra sortir un grand couteau et fit couler le jus doux et doré sur la planche à découper. Sarah avait raison. Le fruit avait bel et bien « Un goût de soleil d'été et de fleurs. » Mais des soleils d'été plus brillants que tous ceux qui avaient brillés sur l'Angleterre et des fleurs plus exotiques qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Elle eut une vision fugitive de palmiers et de couleurs bigarrées.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et mit un petit bout d'ananas dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et de délectation.

 

  
  
  



End file.
